Un nuevo camino
by Turambar18
Summary: Leon-O logró asesinar a Grune e impedir la caida de Thundera. Pero aún así, nadie creyó que el antiguo general fuera un traidor y el principe es exiliado, mientras Mumm-Ra prepara su ataque. Solo cierta cleriga confia en que el hará lo correcto aun despues de que su familia le apartara


Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 1: Falta de fe.

Leola, reina de Thundera, esperaba junto a su marido en la puerta de la ciudad.

Las lagrimas surcaban su rostro. Aquel por el que casi había dado la vida, les había traicionado y de la peor forma.

Los gritos de los gatos escupiendo maldiciones se oían desde kilometros. Tigro, junto a su padre, no podía mirar. Se negaba a creer los sucesos. Se negaba a creer que su hermano pequeño fuera un traidor. Solo reaccionó cuando su esposa, Pumira, le apretó la mano con fuerza en señal de apoyo. La mirada de su hijo adoptivo se suavizó ligeramente, aunque aún estaba teñida por el dolor. No pudo contener las lagrimas cuando su hijo le preguntó a donde se llevaban a su tio.

Claudus era el que peor lo estaba pasando. Nadie lo diría por la forma regia y poderosa de comportarse, pero su esposa podía ver como apretaba los puños intentando con todas sus fuerzas no echarse a llorar de dolor.

Tres figuras avanzaron por el medio de las calles de Thundera, con las manos esposadas y custodiados por cuatro guardias reales.

Justo delante de la puerta abierta, les esperaban Jaga y los clerigos. La mirada del anciano era de dolor y conmoción. El personalmente había sido el tutor de Leon-O. El le había visto crecer y luchar por su pueblo. ¿Como pudo hacerles esto?

¿Como pudo matar a Grune e intentar robar la espada de los augurios?

Ella todavía recordaba la escena que se habían encontrado. Leon-O, inconsciente por las heridas y Grune, agonizando con el pecho atravesado por una espada. Solo había dos prisioneros lagartos con ellos en la mazmorra, medio muertos.

Flash Back

_"-Majestades, dadme vuestra bendición para el viaje que me espera al más allá. Solo quería detener al traidor, solo eso."_

_"-¿De que hablas, Grune? Amado amigo, explicate, dime quien te ha hecho esto." - le pidió Claudus, atemorizado de perder a su amigo._

_"-Leon-O, señor. Quería huir con la espada y liberar a esos lagartijas ladronas. Quería llevarle la espada a Mumm-Ra." - dijo el dientes de sable con su ultimo aliento. _

Fin Flash Back

De nada importó la absurda historia de su hijo sobre como Grune era un traidor y que el había oido su intento de matar a los lagartos para que no lo delataran. De nada valió que los lagartos confirmaran sus palabras. Era un atentado contra la corona.

Y la pena era la muerte.

Con todo, a Claudus le faltó valor para matar a su propio hijo, por lo que condenó a los dos lagartos y a el al exilio.

Jamás podrían volver a Thundera. Exiliado de por vida.

Tigro le había pegado a Leon-O por haber matado a su mentor y a su protector. Pero más aún, le había pegado por la estupidez que había hecho, por haber cambiado, por no poder estar nunca más con su hermano de nuevo. Por no haber sido el tio que su hijo Bengalí merecía. Por haber traicionado a su familia.

Los tres prisioneros se pusieron en frente de Jaga. Los lagartos con temor y desconfianza. Leon-O con todo el aplomo que reunió y con la cabeza orgullosa por lo que había hecho.

-Desde el dia de hoy y para siempre, quedás expulsado de la ciudad de Thundera, principe Leon-O. Si incumples esto, el castigo será la muerte. - pronunció con la voz quebrada.

Leon-O asintió con la cabeza mientras los liberaban de las esposas. Sin más, emprendió el camino a fuera de Thundera. Una vez estuvo fuera y las puertas se cerraron, los lagartos dejaron de temblar y le miraron, como si el fuera su señor.

El antiguo principe se dió la vuelta y miró a su familia una última vez. "Se esta despediendo" murmuraron algunos guardias, "arrepintiendose" susurraron otros. Solo su familia y Jaga pudo ver lo que sus ojos mostraban.

Dolor porque nadie le había creido. Dolor por haber sido traicionado.

Sin una mirada más, sus compañeros y el emprendieron el camino por el largo desierto. Sin comida y sin agua. Sin esperanza.

/

Leola estaba jugando con su nieto. Bengalí era el único que podía sacarle una sonrisa ahora mismo. Su nuera y su marido charlaban tranquilamente, mientras Tigro estaba ocupado leyendo el informe semanal de la guardia real.

Un guerrero entró a toda prisa por el salón donde estaba la familia. Le tomó un segundo recuperar el aliento, pero luego se irguió con dignidad.

-Majestad, el general Phantro esta vivo y desea hablar con ustedes.

Claudus se sorprendió alegremente. Por fin una buena noticia. La familia entera sonrió y fueron a ver a su preciado amigo.

La pantera estaba sentada en la sala del trono, conversando con Jaga. El anciano clerigo puso una mirada dolida y conmocionada ante algo que dijo el general.

Esa fue la primera pista que tuvo Leola para saber que algo iba mal.

El anciano cayó de rodillas, abatido totalmente mientras su asistente, Cheetara, intentaba saber que estaba pasando.

Si Claudus se fijó en esto, no dió muestras. Sus ojos solo abarcaban a Phantro.

-¡Querido amigo, estas vivo! No sabes cuanto me alegró de verte. - le dijo tirando de el en un apretado abrazo que la pantera correspondió, pero del que soltó inmediatamente.

-Me alegró de verle, majestad, pero no hay tiempo para esto. ¿Donde esta Grune? - preguntó, buscandole por la mirada en el salón del trono.

-Ha muerto, amigo mio. Leon-O lo asesino hace diez dias. - susurró Claudus, con voz teñida de dolor.

Phantro suspiró alivido. Claudus le miró raro.

-¿Acaso te alegras de su muerte, general? - le preguntó en tono de voz frío.

-Si, majestad.

-¿Como puede ser eso, Phantro?¿Acaso no eraís como hermanos? - le pregunto el rey con rabia.

El rey ignoró su tono y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Desde que supe que era un traidor Claudus. Me vendió a mi a Mumm-Ra y vendió Thundera. Cuando fuera la proxima luna llena, el abriría las puertas para que el ejercito de espiritus corpores de Mumm-Ra atacara Thundera.

Claudus se quedó helado. Muerto en vida. Tigro se acercó más, deseando haber oido mal, deseando no haber escuchado.

Phantro lo ignoró y busco con la mirada a su joven protegido, al chico que había entrenado en el arte de combate desde pequeño.

-¿Donde está ese maldito leon astuto de Leon-O? - preguntó con alegría en el rostro. - El leon que ha salvado el reino merece un buen apretón de manos. - confirmó el general.

Tigro se quedó mudo y fue a coger a su madre, que se había desmayado de la impresión. Claudus se llevó las manos a la cara por el horror de lo que había cometido, mientras Pumira intentaba sujetar a Bengalí con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras que el joven cachorro intentaba llegar a Phantro.

-Tio Panto, tu tamben ti ras como tio leo? -le preguntó el joven de tres años.

-¿Irme?¿Que quieres decir pequeño? - le preguntó Phantro, mirando como estaban los demás.

-Tio Leo se fu, con do lagatija. Abu Jaga dijo que nuca, nuca, nuca jama voviera a Thundera.

Jaga se levantó como pudo, con el peso de todos sus años encima.

-Le exiliamos – dijo el anciano, sin dirigirse a nadie, solo a si mismo. - le expulsamos de Thundera por haberla salvado.

Luego, añadió una última frase que les dejó a todos destrozados. La frase mas cierta que jamás había dicho.

-Le fallamos.


End file.
